rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Harrison
"Okay that was cool and all but...shit..." :—Samuel Harrison :Samuel Harrison is a new addition to the Blue Team in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch, having recently been transfered in after the loss of his first squad. He is known, barely, for his participation in both the Battle of Zanzibar and Battle of Snowbound. Character History "I'm here to make my parents proud." —Samuel Harrison Early Life Samuel grew up in a pro-blue family, having both his parents blue soldiers. Because of this, Sam grew up wishing to follow in his parents footsteps. His mother retired to take care of him while his father was shipped off to Valhalla. Despite the lack of a father figure for a majority of his childhood into adulthood, Samuel coped quite well and made sure his mother was okay with his decision to leave for the Blue Army. Military Career Eventually, Samuel signed up for the Blue Army and had gone through a six-month training regiment before being assigned to a squad, located at Outpost Snowbound, which was liberated in an attack on the Aliens, with a hard-ass sergeant who insisted in a five in the morning to six at night training session. Due to the amount of time spent in the training session, Samuel eventually began to wear down in terms of strength and integrity. Battle of Zanzibar With his lack of sleep accompanying him, Samuel was sent off with his team to reinforce Blue forces located at Zanzibar Outpost. As his sergeant relinquished their command to a more compitent officer, Samuel was ordered to go around with his other two teammates and flank the enemy, who were pushing forward with a tank. Almost immediately they were forced into a firefight, which drew the attention of the tank. Reacting rather quickly in the event, Samuel managed to dart forward just as the tank drew close enough and dropped a grenade in the hatch. With the loss of a tank, the blues at Zanzibar managed to push the reds back and regroup. Siege of Snowbound With his selfless act which could've ended in death, Samuel was promoted to Corporal. His pride soon was shot, as the sergeant managed to put him down again, saying that the destruction of the tank was all but luck that he wouldn't have again later. That was the straw that broke the camels back, because a day later Sam filed for a transfer, which was accepted. As soon as Samuel did so, an attack force from the reds arrived and immediately engaged the five man squad. Samuel fought well alongside his fellow blues but they were eventually pushed far back. The team attempted to make a break for it, resulting in the death of two troopers and the wounding of the third. Forced to carry the wounded back to the lake, the Sergeant and Samuel contacted Blue Command and made request for immediate evac, with ETA being in ten minutes. The red forces eventually discovered them and a short firefight took place, taking the sergeants life and wounding of Sam, which would later result in a lost arm. A pelican eventually arrived and rescued the only two survivors of the assault. Samuels right arm was eventually taken off due to the amount of damage taken, and was given a replacement, robotic prosthetic. As per protocol, the wounded trooper was discharged and Samuel was relocated. Blood Gulch Samuel's new post, he has been there for about three weeks. In that time, he developed a good friendship with both Daniel Krayson, his CO, and Lawrence Martinez, the teams heavy weapons expert. Sam has developed a sour relationship with Geoffrey Jenkins, the teams demo man, and not any real ones with Mike "Iron Fist" Harold or Jack Swanson. Through unknown means, Sam has also developed relationships with the enemy team members. Season 1 Samuel has yet to make an appearance in Battle of Blood Gulch: Season One. Jinxes "Me and my big mouth..." —Samuel Harrison Samuel has a tendency to jinx himself at the most inopportune time, often when things seem to be looking up. One prime example of this tendency was after his six month training regiment while he was being assigned a squad, saying "Well, it can only look up from here". A day later, he was shipped off to Outpost Highground and into one of the worst squads in the world. A side effect from it was his border-line insomnia. Then, Samuel jinxed himself with his signing of a transfer paper, when a red attack force arrived and destroyed the base, Samuel barely escaping with one wounded trooper. Physical Description Samuel stands at six feet and two inches out of armor, weighing 165 pounds. Due to equal time in and out of armor, his complextion is often said to be in the middle between pale and tan. His light brown hair is laced with natural gold highlights passed down from his father, and matches with his green eyes. Samuel also has a moderate build in both upper and lower body areas. A small difference between him and other males is the lack of a human right arm, replaced with a robotic prosthetic after losing the real one in a battle. Personality "Oh shit...oh SHIT....OH SHIT!!!" —Sam overreacting again Samuel is often described as being a procrastinator, mostly due to the two years of "hell", as he described it. Often called that because of the instinct to wake up at five in the morning that has yet to disappear. Despite of it however, Samuel is rather calm and pleasant and is rather hard to anger and annoy. He is rather slow though with lack of sleep. When it comes to fighting, Sam's young age and inexperience shows, with him often getting excited and worried and shouting when it is unnesessary. When in interaction with other people, he can is rather respectful and takes time to evaluate the person he's conversing with and determine rather or not he will like them. Relationships with other members of the Canyon Blue Team Daniel Krayson "I think you should stop drinking." "What?" "Yeah, I mean, a drunk C.O. won't be any help in a fight, and it can kill you." "Listen Mate, I'd rather die drunk and unable to feel anything than die sober." - Samuel Harrison coversing with Daniel Krayson. Samuel looks up to Krayson similar to how he looks up to his father. He enjoys Kraysons humor and respects him as a commanding officer, but despises his alchoholism. Despite this, Samuel remains a loyal serving subordinate. Jack Swanson "Hey." "Hey." - Sam and Swanson Sam doesn't trust Swanson too much, mainly because of his specialty in hacking. He doesn't speak much with the other man and when he does its rather brief. In terms of interaction with blue members, Sam has had the least amount of interaction with Swanson. Geoffrey Jenkins "Incoming another smart remark from our resident chicken shit." - Sam talking about Jenkins Samuel outright hates Jenkins for reasons ranging from his pessimism to his outright apparent cowardice in combat. He often mocks Jenkins after any comment made by the other corporal if he's around. In terms of interaction, Sam has the second least amount with Geoffrey, for an apparently good reason. Lawrence Martinez "Wait wait wait, so you're telling me you charged two squads of aliens, by yourself, with a minigun?" "Yep." "Awesome!" - Sam listening to one of Martinez's stories If there was any other blue he liked more, it was Martinez. Sam enjoys Martinez's company and likes his personality, as it is very similar to his when he's not tired. He also would like to watch Martinez go 'trigger-happy', which he hasn't seen him do. Michael "Iron Fist" Harlod Sam doesn't really have an opinion of Iron Fist, being on neutral terms with him. Thought he does like Harlods nick name. Red Team Jamous Killgrave "Was he born like that?" -Sam Sam is unsure about his opinion of Killgrave, as he has the least amount of interaction with him from anyone in the canyon. He tries to learn more about the leader of red, and tries to keep his anti-red perspective from interferring with his attempts. Richard Maddox "Wonder what a smart guy like him is doing a crappy ass canyon like this..." -Sam talking about Maddox Sam believes Maddox had something to do with his fathers illness that occurred for a couple months from plasma exposure, but doesn't have any evidence to base it on. However, he does respect the mans intelligence and respects him as a human being. Alexa Woods "Please don't kill me." -Sam begging Alexa Admitted to be outright frightened by Alexa, Sam does his best to avoid getting on her bad side. He doesn't know what her opinion of him is, but he personally doesn't want to find out. He also is conflicted in feelings for her, since she's the only girl he's seen in three years. He's praying to god he doesn't end up falling for her like the majority of the reds and a couple of his teammates. Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay "Anyone recommend decaffinated coffee?" "Nah, I don't drink coffee." -Sam and Rocket Shoes. Sam thinks of Clay an idiot, or just a really dense twenty year old. He doesn't believe that Rocket Shoes could do any damage to anyone but himself. He does like him a little bit though. Alexander Song "Wait...there's ANOTHER red?!" -Sam discovering another red. No interaction has been recorded, though Sam likes Alex a little. Equipment Samuel excelled with close-to-mid range weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, which influenced his choice in armor and guns. He personally prefers the Assault Rifle, because of its rate of fire, and the DMR, because of its accuracy and power. Although he's well in the hand to hand sector, he still prefers guns over fists. In terms of armor, Samuel requested a type that allows him to be maneuverable but still let him participate well in a gun fight. That request resulted in his current armor, which consisted of an OPERATOR Helmet with a silver visor, an Assault/Sapper chest piece, one UA Multi-threat left shoulder pad and a Fj/Para right shoulder pad to fit with his prosthetic, NxRA attachment, a UA Bracer, and Fj/Para knee pads. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch